Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is the twentieth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|300px|right|Blood Brothers Promo Trailer THE HATRED BEGINS, IN THE PAST — While struggles to come to terms with his past, both he and reveal parts of their history to until she finally learns the truth about how they became vampires. Pearl has an ugly confrontation with John Gilbert. Damon and try to find a mysterious invention before John does. The friendship and flirtation between and Anna continues to grow. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Guest Cast * James Remar as Giuseppe Salvatore * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * David Anders as John Gilbert * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett * Sterling Sulieman as Harper Co-Starring * Evan Gamble as Henry * Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: Johnathan Gilbert II * This episode had 3.39 million viewers in USA. * This episode has the fewest of the main characters in the series thus far(5). This will not happen again until Klaus. * Third flashback episode. Cultural References *Match.com, an online dating company *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy_Lost Little Boy Lost], a 1953 film starring Bing Crosby *Bambi *Buffy the Vampire Slayer: the way that Stefan took his ring and waited for sunrise to kill him is similar to the way that Angel decided to commit suicide at the end of season 3. Quotes : : Emily: Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago. : Where am I? Emily: The quarry, just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods. ---- : : What are you doing here? Anna: Picking up this. : What, a class schedule? Anna: Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here. : What, your kidding me right? Anna: No, I finally beat my mom down. : Why would you want to go to high school, it blows. Anna: Do I really need to answer that? : So you'd suffer through all this just to hang out with me? Anna: Yea. I would. ---- : : What's his favorite..kind of umm.. : His favorite kind of what? : Type of animal blood that he prefers? : Eww, gross. : Your joking doesn't help. : It helps me. Now hurry up, I can't babysit all night, I've got things to do. : I would say drop dead, but.. : (laughs) Stefan likes..puppy blood, little golden retriever puppy's with cute floppy ears. That's his favorite. ---- : : The sun hurts my eyes. : That's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling. Emily says its our bodies pushing us to feed..to complete the transition. : That's not gonna happen. : Is that your choice then? To die instead? : Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine..and she's gone. I want it over. ---- : Giuseppe: I watched you die. : You were there when we were shot? Giuseppe: I pulled the trigger myself. : You killed your own sons? Giuseppe: You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank god that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you have become. : I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die father. ---- : : Damon, I have been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it. : You fed? : Yes, and its incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon. : No... : I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move like its magic, and the guilt, the pain, Damon, I can turn it off like a switch. Katherine was right, it's a whole another world out there. : Katherine's dead, Stefan. There's no world without her. ---- : : It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done. And that pain, that pain is with me all the time. And everyday I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy. And every day I fight that..and I am so terrified that, one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody, it could be you. : There will be no next time. : But you don't know that. : Maybe I don't. But what I do know..is that you could take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on, and keep fighting. ---- : Isobel: Hello, Rick. : Isobel. Gallery Videos Pictures DamonDead.png|Damon dies. StefanShot.png|Stefan dies Stafan wake.jpg|Stefan wakes up in the quarry. Stefan Damon First.jpg|Transitioning brothers. 1x20-Blood-658Brothers-stefan-salvatore-11851715-1277-716-1-.jpg 24v1vle.jpg AnnaJeremy5855.jpg Blood-Brothers-1x20-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11431806-1463-1080.jpg elena-damon-april29.jpg emily1482145.jpg Emily_Bennett5255_Blood_Brothers_2.jpg Episode-20-Blood-Brothers-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-11845078-1248-704.jpg growing-tense_500x351.jpg nina-dobrev-vampire-58diaries1.jpg the-vampire-diaries-blood-brothers-part-1-hq.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-1-Ep.-20-“Blood-Brothers”.jpg tumblr_lag7ky07wJ1qcljxso1_500.png tumblr_lblqzabJhS1qealwto1_500.gif tumblr_lfai1huZzL1qfrdlso1_500.gif tumblr_lfxdqryAKa1qfm9ako1_500.jpg tvdbloodbrothers-21.jpg vampire-diaries-12.jpg vampire-diaries-blood-brothers.jpg vampire-diaries-blood-brothers_450.jpg vd119a_0096b-jpg-17ba87f6-t3.jpg Xa77daa865858.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289332-400-450.jpg See Also fr:Episode 1x20 : Frères de sang Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes